Spin the Bottle
by ladyoftheLights
Summary: Albus Potter plays match maker for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley - a night of Spin the Bottle and the rule is that you're not allowed to talk about what happened unless you're drunk ... please read and enjoy! This is a one-shot split into two. Part 2 will be coming soon! Enjoy :)


"You want me to do _what_ to Scorpius Malfoy?" I hiss to my cousin and best friend. Albus shifts his weight to the other foot and tries to keep steady eye contact with me as I narrow my eyes into slits. He shivers slightly at the frost in my voice. "And for the love of Merlin, _why_!?" I demand.

"He beat me at Exploding Snap," Albus says somewhat suspiciously. "And he made a fool of me."

"So you want me to _snog_ –"

"I never said snog!" Albus says adamantly.

"—Scorpius to make him feel … what?"

"Uncomfortable," Albus says with a grin.

"Gee, thanks, Al," I mutter. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

A group of giggling third year Ravenclaws pass us and Albus pushes his arm through mine and guides me up the marble staircase, left, right, up the stone steps and we begin to climb the moving staircase.

"Look," I begin as Al and I quickly ascend this particular set of steps before they change again. "Not to be rude or anything, but I think I'd rather eat my own eyelashes before kissing Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus chuckles. "He's not so bad, Rosie." We both jump the slight gap from the top step to the fourth floor and jump again to catch a newly retreating part of the staircase.

"Why, have you made out with him?" I ask half teasingly, half suspiciously, holding onto the bannister and looking intently into Albus' green eyes.

"Well no –" He admits but I'm not convinced. "But this is a desperate situation, Rose!"

"I'm not interested," I tell him firmly as we enter the fifth floor corridor and find the portrait to lead us onto the seventh floor. "Ask Lily, or Dom. I'm sure they'd love to humiliate Scorpius for you."

Albus rolls his eyes and opens up the portrait of Glenn the Great who tries to yell abuse at us for disturbing his sleep as we slip into the darkened secret passage, closing the portrait behind us. "_Lumos_," Al mutters, pulling out his wand and illuminating the small stone corridor.

I shudder. "I hate it through here, it gives me the creeps."  
"Oh get a grip," Albus replies, leading the way.

"So what is my reward for kissing Scorpius, then?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Great! I knew you'd come round –" Albus starts enthusiastically.

"Not so fast there, Potter," I say firmly. "I just want to be aware of what I'm going to get out of this deal _if_ I choose to accept." We come out of the darkness of the cramped passageway and into the warmth of the seventh floor corridor. Al turns to look at me.

"You're not quite getting it, are you?" Albus heaves a mock wounded sigh. "I'm asking this as a _favour_, because you are my very bestest friend in the whole _world_."

Albus gives me the look he knows I can't resist; he bows his head in humility I know he's not capable of feeling, and looks up at me with those wide green eyes from beneath his midnight black eyelashes.

I simply stare back at him and raise an eyebrow slightly.

For a few seconds we stand simply staring at each other until I release a huge huff of breath. "_Fine_."

Albus' eyes light up mischievously. "Great!"

"I can't believe this," I mutter.

"Thanks, Rosie – you're the best." Albus is grinning from ear to ear and begins to walk with a spring in his step.

"This is the stupidest idea I think you've ever come up with." I say firmly.

"Think harder," Albus replies. "I'm sure there's been something worse."

I don't argue with him.

"So whats the plan then, Potter?" I ask with reluctance. Albus practically skips into an empty classroom and hauls me in after him.

"Spin the bottle," Albus says excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to play 'Spin the Bottle' and you are going to kiss Scorpius." Albus can't stop smiling and it's making me extremely suspicious.

"Nope, this is _definitely_ the stupidest thing you've ever come up with: I'm out." I say decisively and make to leave the classroom but Albus has caught hold of my arm.

"Rosie," Al's voice has taken on an undertone of desperation and seriousness that makes me stop and listen to him. "Please."

I sigh. "Okay, Al. But this is only because I love you."

Albus grins again. "Cheers, Weasley," he slaps me a little too hard on the back. "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"No problem, Potter," I reply with mock jovialness and punch him on the arm in return, harder than is considered to be playful. "But you so owe me for this."

"So let me get this straight," Lily paces the floor of Gryffindor common room after I've just finished telling her about my agreement with Albus. It's almost midnight and we're both up gossiping – supposed to be studying. "My brother has emotionally blackmailed you into snogging the pants off Scorpius Malfoy, because he beat Albus in a game of _Exploding Snap_?"

I think for a moment. "Yes."

"And you _actually agreed_ to it?"

"I think so."

"… Are you an actual idiot?"

"Shut up, Lily." I snap irritably and cross my arms across my chest, flicking a rogue curl out of my face.

"You look just like your mother when you do that," Lily says with an amused and teasing smile. I scowl at her.

"No but seriously," Lily curls one leg beneath her as she rejoins me on the sofa in front of the dying but still warm fire. "Why did you agree?"

I think for a moment and study the dulling embers in the fire. "I don't know." I admit quietly. "I guess it's a little … exciting? Off limits? I don't know. I think this is my teenage rebellion crisis stage."

Lily laughs. "Bless you. This is tame compared to my teenage rebellion."

"Yes, I _know_." I reply with an edge.

Lily might be a year younger than me, but she drove Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry to near breaking point when she hit sixteen.

"Anyway," Lily says flippantly, waving an airy hand. "That's all in the past now. The focus is you and Malfoy." I gulp. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," I shrug. "Kiss him, I guess."

Lily rolls her eyes. "_Obviously_," she says with exaggerated patronisation. "But how? And for how long? Will you be alone? Will you stay in the room? Are you going to let it lead to the doing the down and dirty? When –"

I cut across her with a splutter of surprised laughter. "Sorry – _'doing the down and dirty_'!?"

"Are you going to fuck him?" She amends bluntly with an eyebrow raised.

"Lily Luna Potter, watch your language," I reprimand her, half joking, mostly serious.

"Oh don't be a prude, Rose. We all do it!" Lily says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

I narrow my eyes at her. "No we don't."

Lily blushes. "Gosh, is that the time, I'd better be off. Night, Rosie!" With a sweeping kiss on the cheek, Lily practically races up the stone steps before I have time to register her inadvertent confession.

I give a sigh and settle myself further into the warm and comforting embrace of the squashy sofa. My eyes flicker with repressed exhaustion but I fight to keep them open, even though the dancing flames of the fire are making me sleepy.

"Still up?"

I'm jolted out of my flame-mesmerised stupor by a messy haired Potter boy.

"Hey, Al," I yawn sleepily and rub at my eyes. I stretch my limbs and hear each joint crack satisfyingly. "What you doing about?"

Al gives a lazy half shrug and flops down beside me on the sofa. "Can't sleep," he says simply. He gives me a mischievous side glance. "Let me guess; are you up fantasizing about your upcoming kiss with Malfoy?"

I scowl in reply.

"Because you're obviously so excited," Albus ploughs on through my poisonous look with a smile on his face which grows more at my continued sulkiness. "This Friday night is the night you've been –"

"Dreading?" I suggest.

"_Anticipating_," Albus grins wider and his green eyes glitter.

I groan.

"Oh whatever, Rosie, you agreed to this in the first place," Al reminds me.

"I agreed through emotional blackmail," I reply primly and cross my arms. Al rolls his eyes.

"So; 9pm in Charms classroom 4 on Friday night, yeah?"

I nearly choke. "_We can't be in a classroom after hours, Albus Severus Potter, that's against the rules!_" I say in a very high voice.

Albus looks at me for a few seconds trying to work out whether or not I'm being serious. When he does realise that I am, in fact, _very _serious, Al begins to laugh. Hard.

I hit him. "Stop it!" I demand desperately, but he still doesn't stop. "Albus!" I try to reprimand him, but my best friend is finding this even more amusing.

"Oh, Rosie; you are such a _square_!" Albus wipes tears from his eyes and laughs weakly.

"Am not." I snap childishly.

"Then prove it," Al teases, knowing this will wind me up even further. "Meet us in Charms classroom 4 on Friday night at 9pm. And wear something – y'know. Pretty."

"Stop objectifying me, or I will write to your mother." I say crossly.

"No you won't – or I'll write to yours," he replies slyly. "What _will_ Auntie Hermione say when I tell her that her only daughter is frolicking about in classrooms with a boy –_ after hours_, in fact! And when she tells your father that this boy is _Scorpius Malfoy…_!"

I flush furiously, knowing my parents would probably pull me out of Hogwarts all together and send me to Beauxbatons. Aunt Fleur would probably pay for my tuition fees.

"As if they would believe you," I attempt to play Albus at his own game. "This is _you_ we're talking about – any mischief that goes on whilst you're around is sure to all be down to you – everyone in this family knows that." I shrug and aim for nonchalance, feeling more confident as I study Albus' face. I get up and stretch lazily. "So unless you want your own ass beating, come Christmas holidays, I suggest you keep quiet or I'll tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry about how you lost your virginity, who to, and _where_." I threaten. I grew up in a big family: the weak don't survive.

Albus looks rattled so I flounce up the stone stairs and stop on the balcony looking down to him. "Goodnight, Albus," I say airily and blow him a kiss.

"Night, Rosie – but nice try: I know who your first kiss was and I'm not sure Uncle Ron even knows that you've looked a boy in the eye who isn't blood related."

Damn.

The rest of the week passes fairly uneventfully; Dominique and James pull a prank on the Potions department which turns every single cauldron pink and causes Victoire to send her sister a howler. Lily seems to be engulfed in the arms of a different boy every night, Albus becomes more suspicious and grins widely every time he sees me, and our Quidditch team beat Ravenclaw.

My last lesson of the day on Friday is History of Magic with Boy Wonder himself. Albus Potter plonks himself beside me on the rickety wooden stool and is so fidgety during Professor Binns' lecture that I am actually tempted to shove him onto the floor.

"_Stop it_," I hiss eventually. "_Go to sleep like you usually do, you're driving me crazy_."

Albus chuckles quietly. "Sorry, Rosie – I'm just excited. You haven't forgotten, have you?" He adds innocently with an angelic smile.

I throw Albus a dirty look and continue making notes to try and block out Al's relentless fidgeting, and my own frantic thoughts about what might occur tonight. _Oh, Merlin,_ I think desperately. _What have I gotten myself into?!_

"Albus," I murmur and when I get no response, I look to my left to see him snoozing with his mouth open and his head on his arms. I drive my elbow into his ribs with no mercy. "_Albus_."

"_Ouch_, Rose, _what_?" Albus snaps, massaging his ribs. "Merlin, you've got pointy elbows."

"What should I wear tonight?" I ask quietly.

"A lacy corset with stockings and suspenders," Albus doesn't even miss a beat.

"Ew, Al," I say with disgust.

Albus yawns and stretches. "Well it's a pyjama party –"

"What are you; a thirteen year old girl!? 'Pyjama Party' – really, Albus?" I roll my eyes and root out a new piece of parchment to continue my notes.

"Whatever – everyone is wearing stuff for bed – to make it easier, y'know?" Albus says suggestively and I smack his arm. "So wear something … _nice_. Not too revealing because I _will_ break the knees of any boy who tries it on with you –"

"Apart from Scorpius Malfoy who you are quite happy to let slobber all over me." I cut across him flatly.

"That's different," Albus says primly. "Anyway, just look nice and casual."

"Gee, thanks, Al," I mutter, my voice dripping sarcasm.

Albus pretends not to hear me.

It's only half past eight in the evening, and as everyone else is enjoying the evening in Gryffindor common room, I'm up in the dorm. I spend half an hour digging out tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts, all in various states of disintegration, trying to choose the most decent combination for tonight. Bra or no bra – or a sports bra? Oh Merlin, this is far too much.

"Rose, _what_ are you doing?"

I turn around to see Lily leaning in the doorway of my dorm. "I don't know what to wear to your brother's _stupid_ set up." I cry out in frustration.

"Rosie, why do you care so much? It's only Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily looks bemused and comes to survey the mess I've made on my bed with clothes. I don't answer her and watch as my cousin pulls out a Chudley Cannons Quidditch t-shirt, and some black loose jersey pyjama bottoms. After a moment, she unceremoniously throws both back into my trunk and continues to root through the mountain.

"Alright," Lily says finally. In one hand she's got a plain white v-neck t-shirt and in the other a pair of light blue cotton bottoms. "Here," she throws them at me. "Actually, hang on …" she runs out of the room and in five minutes she's back with a fluorescent pink sports bra.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I say and try to back away.

Lily throws that at me, too. "I am not. Wear it – it says that you're sporty, flirty, sexy and confident all at once. You'll see the straps when the t-shirt falls down one shoulder and it's provocative. _Trust me_."

"You're crazy," I tell her, but I do as she says and pretty soon I'm dressed. My hair goes up in a top knot and I take off all my makeup. Lily is wearing cute purple pyjamas trimmed tastefully with lace and we pull on slippers, I push my wand into the top knot of my hair, and we head to the Charms classroom.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley, Miss Potter," Albus greets us at the door of the classroom and bows. I roll my eyes.

"Albus, how is this going to work out?" I ask, nerves suddenly gripping me.

"Rosie," Al has got his tone of voice that soothes me and makes me trust him. Which is not always a good thing. "It's only a kiss."

I look at him carefully. "Only a kiss?" I say uncertainly.

"I promise." Albus' green eyes lock with mine and they are steady and honest.

"You promise?"

Al takes my hand and squeezes it. "I promise," he repeats. "Just one kiss. That's all you need to do."

"Alright." I take a deep breath. "Do I look acceptable?"

"Perfect," Albus smiles reassuringly.

"Of course she looks perfect, _I_ dressed her," Lily proclaims.

Albus ignores his sister and grins at me. This time, his eyes glitter with mischief and I'm suddenly not quite as consoled.

"Shall we?" Al opens the door for me and the three of us enter the classroom.

The desks and stools have all been haphazardly shoved to the edges of the classroom, leaving the floor free. In the middle of the floor is a red a white checked blanket and there are a couple of crates of Firewhiskey stacked by the blanket.

Scorpius is talking to my friend Clem. Clem is in my dorm and has been my friend since our first year together. She's blonde and loud and flirty – so no wonder Scorpius is taking such an interest in her. Scorpius looks … good. I don't mean to, but I take in careful note of the way his platinum blond hair is casually tousled. His lips are parted slightly and his tongue stretches out slightly to wet his upper lip as he listens to Clem and I wonder what that mouth would be like to kiss. His arms are nicely toned and I like the way he folds them across his chest which is making his fitted black t-shirt strain pleasantly…

_Stop it, Rose_!

I force myself to concentrate on something other than Scorpius Malfoy and his stupid fitted t-shirt. Although the black does make those pale blue eyes stand out.

"Evening, children,"

We all turn to see James walk in with one arm slung around Dominique. She's wearing a Puddlemere United Quidditch t-shirt and red jersey bottoms. Her perfect red hair which hangs in a glossy curtain, unlike mine, is gathered over one shoulder and I envy my cousin's effortless appearance. Even her glasses seem to enhance her look.

"Dominique and I are here to act as parental guidance," James announces and Dom simply rolls her eyes.

"You're here because I invited you," Albus mutters in exasperation.

"We were invited?" James turns to Dominique who simply nods her head and leaves James talking to Albus and a friend of Scorpius' from Slytherin called Glenn Mason.

"Rosie, you look like you're about to throw up," Dom says by way of greeting. She's the year above me but always has an aura of being much older.

"Thanks, Domi," I reply and make a conscious effort to stop staring at Scorpius Malfoy.

"And why are you staring at Scorpius?" Dom asks.

Damn.

"Al wants Rosie to kiss Scorpius tonight," Lily says with all the tact and subtlety of a Venomous Tentacula.

"Lily!" I hiss.

"Ooh, tell me more," Dominique steers us away from the rest of the group. I notice that Clem is now flirting with Glenn.

I open my mouth to speak, but Lily manages to fill Dominique in a lot quicker.

"Are you girlies gossiping about hair and makeup over there?" James calls in a deliberately patronizing voice.

"_Va ta faire foutre_, James," Dominique snaps over her shoulder, her French temper flairing.

"What does that mean?" Lily asks.

"You don't want to know," Dom replies darkly.

"Shut up, guys, he's coming over!" I hiss. Scorpius is making his way over to us, leaving Glenn and Clem alone.

"Evening Rose," Scorpius greets me smoothly and I can't make out judging from the look on his face whether Albus has set _him_ up to kiss me tonight, too.

"Hi, Scorpius," I reply in an unnaturally high voice. Lily sniggers and turns it into a coughing fit. Scorpius goes over to Albus and I round on Lily.

"You've gone bright red," Lily helpfully points out before I can open my mouth. I press my hands over my cheeks and I can feel how warm they are. This makes me blush even more – if Lily noticed, Scorpius certainly did.

Albus claps his hands from over the other side of the room. "Alright – are we ready for the fun to begin?" He locks his eyes on mine and I gulp.

We all seat ourselves around the square blanket, two to a side: me and Lily, Clem and Glenn, Al and Scorp, James and Dom. Either Albus has managed to orchestrate this very well, or Fate is having a laugh, because Scorpius ends up sitting directly opposite me.

Albus passes around glasses of Firewhiskey and we all begin to drink.

"The rules of tonight," Albus announces. "Are that no matter _what_ happens, we are not allowed to talk about it when we're sober."

"What about if we get drunk together again?" Clem asks.

"That's fine," Al approves. "But it's all to stay between us lot, okay?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Scorpius says and we all agree with him.

"Right, drink up – we need a bottle if we're going to play Spin the Bottle." Albus says.

James and Dominique compete to down their Firewhiskey first and Dom wins, slamming the bottle down with victory written all across her face. Albus looks ashamed to be James' brother and Clem, Lily and I all hail Dominique who ruffles James' hair and he jerks away irritably due to his humiliation. Dom places the bottle on its side in the middle of the blanket and sits back beside James.

"You embarrassed, Jamesie?" She teases. He only glowers at her in response.

"Whatever, let's get on with the game," James says sulkily. Dom gives a tinkling laugh and reaches forward to spin the glass bottle with a deft flick of her porcelain wrist. We all watch, slightly mesmerized, as the bottle swings round us all once and then slow and stop on Lily.

"Lily, you have to kiss the next person the bottle lands on," Dominique orders coyly.

Lily grimaces. "Unless you're blood related," Dom amends and Lily looks more satisfied.

Dom sets the bottle off again and it stops on Glenn Mason. Lily pretends to have some humility, but I know she's thrilled. Glenn is a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team so he's broad shouldered and well built. His blond hair is several shades darker than Scorpius' platinum hair and is shoulder length and tousled pleasingly. Glenn's hazel eyes crinkle with a smile at the prospect of kissing Lily. I can see James and Albus tightening with tension and sitting up a little straighter, ready to jump into action in case Glenn seems to enjoy kissing Lily a little bit too much. I notice Clem looks very put out at this arrangement.

"Well if you insist," Lily says flirtatiously and gets Clem to begrudgingly swap places with her so Lily and Glenn are sitting next to each other.

Lily places one hand on Glenn's waist and initiates the kiss. Dominique and I give cheers and claps to try and annoy Lily, but she smiles against Glenn's lips and as soon as we spy a bit of tongue action, James clears his throat loudly.

"Steady on there," James says gruffly and Lily ignores her brother with a roll of the eyes. Glenn and Lily break apart and Lily gives him a wink before swapping back with Clem.

It's Albus' turn to spin the bottle and – surprise, surprise – it lands on Scorpius. I have the worst feeling that I know where this is going. The bottle spins several times and then slows down, literally missing Lily by millimetres.

"ROSE!" Albus announces.

"Uh," I falter, looking up at Scorpius.

"I'll swap seats with you, Scorp!" Lily volunteers and shoots up out of her place and walks across the blanket, turfing him out of his sitting position with her foot. I kind of forget how to say words and I grit my teeth together and dart my eye over to Albus who opens his mouth in delight, his green eyes glittering. I hate him.

Scorpius seats himself beside me and this moment is ruined by the fact that I have six people gawping shamelessly at us. Scorpius clears his throat softly. "Well … shall we?" He asks.

"Oh right, yeah, sure," I gabble and feel myself go redder by the second.

Scorpius and I lean in at the same time and our noses bump together awkwardly. I almost call it all off out of sheer humiliation, but Scorpius captures my lips with his and I don't quite register what is happening.

_I am kissing Scorpius Malfoy_.

My father would shatter is kneecaps. And then worse.

Scorpius kisses me softly and gently and he doesn't even touch me with his hands. Very respectful.

It's Scorpius who pulls away and gives me a crooked smile as everyone gives a cheer – Al looks especially smug – but I won't admit to Albus that I actually really enjoyed that kiss. Scorpius and Lily swap seats again and the game resumes.

After a few goes, Dom gets Scorpius and gives him a quick kiss, Al gets James who tries to kiss him but Albus fights back and punches his brother in the arm. I get Clem and we try to milk the occasion for the entertainment of the boys who all look a little flushed after Clem and I kiss each other softly on the lips for a few seconds.

I'm feeling pretty elated and confident after my kiss with Scorpius – it's been a bit of an ego boost and we're all feeling the effects of the Firewhiskey.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN," Lily announces giddily at the top of her voice and I laugh.

"_What_," I ask her with exaggerated clarity – the Firewhiskey feels like its numbed my lips and made my tongue feel heavy. Damned drunkenness.

"It's like … seven minutes in the closet or cupboard or whatever small dark space," Lily tells me in slurred words.

"…_what_," I repeat incredulously, but Lily ignores me and before I know it, the bottle is being spun by Lily who almost looses her balance when she leans forward to spin the bottle, and Glenn has caught her around her waist to steady her.

The bottle lands on Scorpius and when Lily spins it again, it lands on me.

"I don't understand!" I say, panicking slightly as Lily and Dominique shriek in satisfaction at this match. "Lily!"

But it's Dominique who tells me: "Rose, you and Scorpius are going to go into that cupboard now, and you have seven minutes to … well. Do whatever you please," Dominique tries to wink at me, but fails.

I look at Albus with pure horror on my face. His eyes are very wide and he shakes his head slightly to tell me that this is a freak coincidence. He didn't rig this one.

Scorpius stands up and offers me his hand. My stomach drops as I ignore his outstretched hand and try to get up on my own, wobbling.

"I'll be gentle, Rosie," Scorpius tells me and I try to back away but Lily gives us both a harsh shove in the direction of a mahogany cupboard. Scorpius opens it we both step into the empty cramped darkness. I try to push open the door once we're inside but it's firmly shut behind us.  
"I AM NOT UNLOCKING THIS DOOR UNTIL SEVEN MINUTES IS UP." Lily says unnecessarily loudly. I'm amazed she managed to produce a decent locking charm in her current state.

"Oh my God," I whisper. I can just about make out Scorpius' features through the crack between the closed doors.

"Are you scared?" Scorpius asks and I nod my head. But then something kicks in – maybe the Firewhiskey or just adrenaline at being locked in a small cupboard with _Scorpius Malfoy_.

I step towards him, remembering that we're both very drunk and not allowed to talk about this sober. Seven minutes locked in here against my will with a gorgeous boy? I may as well make the most of it.

This time, I take charge of the kiss and reach up on my tippy toes to press my lips against Scorpius'. I kiss him with a longing and he stiffens at first, but then his breath hitches when I run my tongue along his lower lip and his mouth opens to kiss me properly.

Suddenly, I feel Scorpius' hands on my waist and he's pushing me against the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull us together more tightly and Scorpius tentatively entwines his tongue with mine. His hand slips underneath my top and I feel the cool of his hand on the warmth of the small of my back.

Through the fuddle of my brain, I'm desperately searching for all the things that Lily and Dominique have talked about and told me about what boys find sexy … I dare to gently pull on Scorpius' lower lip with my teeth and he growls, pushing himself up against me more firmly.

Wait what can I feel against my leg … _Oh my God, oh my God, I'm giving Scorpius an erection_.

I find this weirdly empowering and break the kiss so I can kiss up his neck and to his ear, using my teeth on his earlobe the same way I did to his lower lip. Scorpius' breathing is heavy and he balls the edge of my t-shirt in his fist, tugging at it slightly.

"_Damn, Rose_," Scorpius groans under his breath and I give a breathy giggle, pulling him back down to my level to kiss him again. Scorpius takes my t-shirt in both of his hands and looks me dead in the eye. "May I?" Always such a gentleman. I nod and he takes it off in one smooth pull. "Nice bra," he comments thoughtfully before kissing my neck and I have to bite my tongue to not moan out loud. I dig my fingers into Scorpius' shoulder blades, and by another surge of braveness (or just drunken stupidity) I signal to Scorpius that I want his shirt off, _right now_ and he pulls it off. I run my fingers over his nicely toned chest and hook one finger into the waistband of his pants, pulling his hips against mine.

Scorpius' lips are back against my neck, making me shudder pleasurably. "Tease," he murmurs and I give another breathy laugh.

There's a weird sudden lurching feeling as Scorpius and I fall backwards into the blaring brightness.

"Shit!" I hear Scorpius swear as he lands on top of me and gets up as soon as he can.

"Ow, oh my God," I groan and look up into six faces all peering down at me.

"Uh," Albus clears his throat and looks like he's trying not to laugh. "Your seven minutes are up, but we can totally disappear if you want seven more."

"Scorpius won't need that long by the looks of it," Lily says and they can't contain themselves anymore – they all start laughing.

Scorpius offers me his hand and this time I take it. "Are you okay?" He asks, seeming genuinely concerned and still breathing slightly heavy. He gives me my t-shirt back and flushes slightly as I put it back on.

I think Albus and James are crying with laughing so much but Lily, Dom, Clem and Glenn have composed themselves, but not without smirks of amusement.

"Did you kids have fun?" Dominique asks, in mock parental seriousness.

"Oh my God," I groan and look to Scorpius for help.

"Well I think that's enough fun for one night," Albus wipes tears from his eyes.

"I'll give you seven minutes in heaven if you stay behind," I hear Lily whisper in Glenn's ear who smirks.

"Thank you for the entertainment – especially to Rose and Scorpius." Albus looks thrilled at how his night has turned out. When I'm sober, I am actually going to kill him.

We all dribble out of the Charms classroom in twos to avoid being caught by snooty fifth year prefects who would love nothing more than to turn in sixth and seventh year students.

Scorpius and I end up leaving together after Dom and James.

"So …" I start off slightly drunkenly and end up linking Scorpius' arm for support.

"So …?" Scorpius prompts and we walk slowly down the corridor.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yes," Scorpius says with a smile. "Did you?"

I stumble a little and Scorpius wraps a strong arm around my waist to steady my balance. "Very much so. Do you want to secret a know?"

"Sorry?"

"_Know a secret_," I correct myself and laugh at my own mistake.

Scorpius looks amused and has to guide me through a portrait hole.

"Well _this_ is cozy," I say suggestively and Scorpius laughs.

"What's the secret, Rose?" He asks and half drags, half guides me down the corridor and out the other side onto the sixth floor.

I put my mouth right next to his ear. "You're the first boy I've _properly_ kissed." I snigger and then promptly loose my balance completely.

Scorpius yanks me up before I hit the floor, loosing balance slightly himself. "Wow, that Firewhiskey has gone straight to your head, Miss Weasley." He tells me.

"_No_, it hasn't," I deny incredulously. "I'm not even _drunk_. Oh look – the Fat Lady."

I don't even realise that we're right outside Gryffindor common room until now.

"Goodnight, Rose – see you tomorrow!" Scorpius gives my hand a squeeze and I turn to the Fat Lady.

"What's the password again?" I slur at her.

"After curfew, Miss Weasley, I won't make this exception again." The Fat Lady scolds me and begrudgingly swings open.

I just about make it through the portrait hole.


End file.
